


hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love

by notscruffylooking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notscruffylooking/pseuds/notscruffylooking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester finds being the third wheel a bit lonesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a span of ten minutes, but for the sake of having something on this account, I've decided to post it.  
> It was originally split up into a few asks on tumblr for one of my friends, so it may be a bit choppy.

Sam's been noticing it for a couple weeks now, the way Dean looks at the new kid. The way Dean talks about the new kid (you know the term gushes may be more appropriate). And most importantly, the way he tries to look cool around him. He supposed everything became obvious (more like painfully obvious) when he ended up being dragged along with the two of them for one of their annual after school diner dinners. God knows what the point of him being there was, if only to tag along as a third wheel or prevent the two from rabidly kissing while dessert was being served. He vaguely recalled being able to get a few words in during the beginning of the meal, and was able to find out that the kid's name was Castiel (weird) but everyone called him Cas, so he might as well too. when he began to grow obsolete is when he began to grow uncomfortable. Sam decided that was most likely because being pushed into the side of the booth while your brother leaned over across the table to kiss the boy across from you, was never the kind of situation you hoped to find yourself in. I mean, overall Sam was fine with it. Them. whatever you wanted to call it. But he had to admit to himself that it made him feel a bit lonely. His brother still kept a watchful eye out for him, of course and was overprotective as always- but he was alone a lot now, and well being by himself was starting to get sort of tiresome. If he was to be perfectly honest with himself, Sam would have admitted that he'd had a crush of his own. And well, that's what made him sort of jealous of Dean and Cas in the first place. He'd never been really good at figuring out /girls/ and he never really understood why a girl would want to date him in the first place. But yet he still he had a crush on that blonde girl in his science class. Jess. Yeah that was her name. Thinking about asking Dean for advice, Sam had tried to ask voice his question when they got home from school- but Cas had been brought along for the ride and he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to say it front of both of them. So it ended up being mostly Sammy's own courage that finally allowed him to ask the girl to go see a movie with him (not technically a date, but it was a start). A start to growing slightly less annoyed at how /painfully/ obvious Dean and Cas were.


End file.
